


Father Time

by UnusualDrabbles



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romancek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusualDrabbles/pseuds/UnusualDrabbles
Summary: Peter leaves him for one last time, Roman forgets, Peter forgives, as it always has been





	Father Time

**Author's Note:**

> Because I could not stop for Death  
He kindly stopped for me  
The carriage held but just ourselves   
And Immortality  
\- Emily Dickinson

The worst thing about the rate at which Roman aged, if he even aged _at all_, was that Peter seemed to be aging rapidly in comparison.

It started being more noticeable when they hit their 30s. Roman didn’t look a day past 21, while Peter was finding gray hairs.

“Hey grandpa” Roman would often tease, placing a kiss on his lover’s cheek

“Godfrey if you don’t fucking stop I’ll—” The wolf warned, being interrupted by Roman’s lips on his own

“You’ll what? Hit me? You’ll throw out your back” The taller man laughed

××××××××

As the years passed, more and more whispers could be heard about the pair as they walked into the room, questions and secondhand gossip. Roman always ignored them, but the rumors always stuck with Peter

Roman was starting to notice as his lover wrinkled, his hair a flat wash of silver. He felt guilty, despite the fact he certainly couldn’t control his own aging.

“Hey,” The upir said softly, his hand on Peter’s shoulder “Don’t listen to them alright? You’re still my puppy”

Peter could only crack a slight smile at the former tease. “Yeah…” He sighed “Might have to put me down soon…”

Roman cupped his face “No, Never. I didn’t listen to what idiots had to say about you back then, and I sure as hell won’t now.”

××××××××

As Father Time took his toll, the couple drifted apart. Roman was home less and less, he couldn’t stand to see his wolf fall apart like that. Peter had no choice to stay at home, he couldn’t make it down the stairs most days.

Peter fought his hardest, but eventually he gave in and let Roman hire a home nurse for him. She treated him poorly, but his mind was slipping too far away to notice.

Roman buried his sorrows in liquor and prostitutes, as he always did. He didn’t realize how often he was gone until it was too late.

** 4 new voicemails **

Roman rolled his eyes as he pressed play, it was the usual business talk for the first two, but when he saw the ID of the third caller, his heart sank into his stomach. It was Peter’s nurse.

He couldn’t bring himself to listen to the message, he already knew what was happening.

he rushed home to find it eerily silent. The lights were off, and the news was playing on mute.

His whole body shook as he made it to his bedroom door, carefully opening it.

The room smelled of medicine and death. Roman was blinded with tears as he made his way inside. The only light came from a crack between the curtains.

“P-Peter…?” He asked softly, praying for an answer. The silence seemed to grow louder.

He gently laid his head on his lover’s chest, listening for any sign of life.

Nothing.

“Oh…puppy” He whispered, curling up next to his lover’s body, sobs pouring out

_“I’m sorry…” _


End file.
